Gridlock
by A'Negative'Canady
Summary: They've committed mass genocide, and now the days have caught up with them, they must vicariously atone for their creator's actions.


Sorry about this chapter being so short, the second chapter is much longer, I swear. This is just a prologue chapter, hence the title.

* * *

Quote woke.

The gears and machinery whir in the back of his head as his optical receptors take in his surroundings. He appears to be in a store room of sorts, husks of robots fill the store room, he knows he's met them before, and would take even more mental stress from seeing "Tilde," "Dash" or whatever the hell the other skeleton's names would be, in such a defunct state. He takes in a breath, and curses his Oxygen batteries, if he stops taking in carbon dioxide from the earth's heavily polluted atmosphere, he goes into a 'power-down' state, because the damn inventor wanted the robots to be as humanoid as he could possibly make them luckily for him, humanity has rendered itself in a state of complete toxic waste, black clouds painting across the sky everywhere, and in a way, he guesses that the earth itself started coughing from the machina being enacted upon it. The colloquialism that eventually planted the seeds of the island war itself, islands being produced from ocean sediments and, while the earth shrunk to the size of the lovely green planet, Mars. The humans liked to blame meteors from the far reaches. or the gamma rays that destroyed Venus, the horrible accident that took a whole half million lives from the 8 quadrillion human inhabitants. No humans could ever figure out what was holding the islands in the sky due to the feral rabbit-men living on the islands. The rabbits grew sentience unnaturally fast, as if they were being taught by something, so the humans had moved small military-rehearse teams to the island to research. What they found, was a heavily mutated human who's name escaped Quote, he never bothered to remember most of Spanish Island #2's history.

So about 15 years later, a new mutant took control of the Rabbits, more affectionately referred to as "Mimigas." He started using the Mimigas as a weapon, feeding them a drug he had bio-genetically engineered and introduced into the ecosystem of the island, so mankind made the bold move of full extermination of the island, making remote control robots to fight the battle, coincidentally capturing all the veins of precious metals, like gold, and platinum. However a hippie doctor holed up in a laboratory somewhere underneath the vast Nevada Wasteland decided that the Mimigas should be liberated, this hippie then committed treason by building robots and sneaking them over to the island, giving them their orders and killing himself before the government could detect his treason. What the robots weren't expecting, is due to King Miakid's introduction of the "Red Flowers" causing major mutations on the island, new radiation called Delta Waves were emitted from the flowers, affecting the robots circuitry, in high quantities, and damaging any human's psyche. As well as almost every thing on the island becoming a vicious creature. The cyber-army was reduced to a tenth of it's original size in the first hours of arrival, and the robots were, of course, decimated, leaving only a few strong built robots left. King Miakid caught on to the Delta Radiation, and kept thousands of them in his throne room, at the cost of his sanity, he even went so far as to engineer a crown that would allow him to directly utilize the Delta energy. Eventually the small army for the Hippie Movement attacked the King, killing him after a long battle.

The Delta Radiation had heavily damaged these two robots, lazily named after symbols on the manufacturer's type-writer, and the robots grew a sentience, believing strongly they were human, and eventually got to heavily damaged in the presence of the red flowers, and were sent into a permanent shut down state. Until the reactivation of Delta Energy had cold reset the robots, causing loss of memory loss, the robots aimlessly wandered, subconsciously regrouping to attack the objective, and they eventually killed the new holder of the "legendary" named "Demon Crown." Being in the presence of the red flowers (and an incident resulting in heavy water damage) in such excess had caused too much damage to their motherboards, and were found in a cave underneath the surface of the island, shooting at invisible babies and an invisible demon known to them as Ballos.

After they were retrieved, they were decommissioned left in a grey store-room to be dealt with later, like all the other robots heavily damaged in the war. Quote and Curly sat there for what seemed like thousands of years, to rust, they grew tired of life, and stopped breathing all together. The robots shut down for an unknown amount of time, and were eventually woken by an old woman, claiming to be their doctor, she took Curly out of the room, and Curly in her panic, turned her only companion back on.

At-least, this is how Quote remembers it all, he may just be broken.

"The Doctor will see you now."


End file.
